Ex vs Friend
by Tresaure
Summary: Muchos dicen que no hay como la ira de los dioses, otros implantan su miedo en el Karma, y otros tantos al universo y su forma injusta de girar a través de las desgracias; Eren, la excepción de todo ello, sabe que nada de eso da tanto miedo que la rabia de su mejor amiga hacia su ex-novio, y su plan de venganza hacia el mismo, en el que Eren se vera obligado a participar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**_

 _ **Titulo:**_ **Ex vs Friend**

 _ **Género:**_ **Romance, Humor, Drama.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon. [AU]**

 **Riren.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I: **La Sirena y su libreta del mal**_**

Las historias de amor no son mi fuerte.

Y la amistad, estoy a nada de volver a replanteármela.

Todos. Absolutamente todos, hemos llegado a _-en algún punto de nuestras vidas-_ conocer, o tener el _placer_ de descubrir a personas realmente fastidiosas y descaradas que por alguna broma del universo se convierten en tus amigos; en mi caso, _mejor amiga._

La amistad al igual que el amor, son lazos que a veces me pregunto el porqué rayos existen, creo que el mundo sería mejor sin ellos. _Mi mundo sería mejor sin ellos._

De igual forma, no es que odie amar a alguien, o que sea de esos típicos seres apáticos que cuando ven a una pareja demostrar tal sentimiento parecen convulsionar del asco por tal _sacrilegio._ Es solo que con el tiempo, y las malas experiencias, el órgano vital que bombea sangre para mantenerte con vida solo termina sirviendo para eso, mantenerte con vida.

En todo caso, agradezco a Dios, Zeus, Odín y ya que estamos, al mismísimo Yato, de que mi circulo social sea bastante reducido, en el cual entra mi familia, Armin _–el dulce chico, con el que siempre hablo cuando voy a la biblioteca-_ e Isabel _–la que se autoproclamó, mi mejor amiga-_.

Isabel Magnolia, es de esas personas que no sabrías clasificar como _persona_ , pues su ego es tan grande que logra opacar por completo todas su virtudes _–yo aun tengo esperanzas de que las posea-_ ; luego esta ese debate en tu mente al momento de conocerla, que te dice "La humanidad está tocando fondo", pero como no pensar eso cuando la chica es un completo manojo de cinismo y excentricidad andante. Entonces estás _tú_ , pensando que ni por la menor posibilidad, esa pelirroja loca se convertiría en siquiera alguien conocido en tu vida. Lo admito, la subestime. Su falta de decoro la ha hecho adentrarse en mi paz a la fuerza, y ahora estoy viendo como sus labios se mueven con una velocidad alarmante, mientras me reclamó mentalmente el haber perdido contra maru1820 en preguntados _._

 _…_

 _−Debemos terminar con esto − dijo sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su voz mientras perforaba mi corazón con su gélida mirada. Era tan cruel. Yo, Isabel Magnolia, que le entregue mi todo a ese hombre que lo destruyo con sus palabras manchadas en dureza y brutalidad, no puedo creer que aun siga viva._

− _¿A qué te refieres? − le pregunte, con la ilusión de que todo fuera una mentira._

 _É_ _l seguía ahí. Él me miraba como si no le importara. Yo no le importaba._

 _Mi mundo se caía a pedazos y él seguía mirándome como si solo gastara su tiempo._

 _−Creo que no eres sorda − bufó en burla −sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero._

 _No podía creerlo._

 _Primero me enamoraba con detalles hermosos –en los cuales no incluimos la cadena de oro blanco y el brazalete de esmeraldas, esos me los gané a pulso- y luego, cuando por fin le entregue mi pureza; cuando por fin obtiene lo que buscó con tanta insistencia, me bota igual que sus trapeadores cada que cumplen un mes._

 _−P-Pero…_

 _−Escucha, tu y yo sabemos que entre nosotros no hay química − su mirada reflejaba aburrimiento, era como si realmente no sintiera lo que estaba diciendo, era como si lo hiciera por cortesía. −lo nuestro murió hace mucho, estoy seguro que será lo mejor para los dos − ¡Ja! Típico discurso de alguien que nunca te apreció. –Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo −. Su sonrisa. Su cínica sonrisa termino por destruirme. A mí, a ese dulce hada que solo la utilizaron para llegar al nunca jamás, a mí, me abandonaron en el nunca jamás._

 _Maldito._

 _Despreciable hombre._

 _Estúpido ser que se aprovecho de mis vulnerables sentimientos para destruirme._

 _Esas y muchas cosas más pensé. Mi mente iba a mil. Y entonces todo se quebró._

 _De la nada mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse y de mis labios escapó una sutil risita que se convirtió en carcajada suelta._

 _−Así que… ¿me estas terminando? − él seguía viéndome con esos iris grises bañados en aburrimiento._

 _− ¿Es que no ha quedado claro?_

 _− ¡Oh si!, quedo muy claro − dije mientras me paseaba por la habitación. Esa exótica habitación, inmaculada como ninguna, adornada con los más finos detalles en arquitectura que haya presenciado alguna vez. Yo seguía riendo. Una risa amarga al descubrir que realmente solo fui un objeto. Solo fui un juguete que esperaba su final, al lado de una hoguera en compañía de Sid._

 _La bomba estalló en cuanto puse mis manos sobres su acristalado florero lleno de jazmines y crisantemos._

 _Los pedazos de vidrio bailaban en el mármol burlándose de mi desdicha, al igual que lo hizo ese hombre con complejo de estatura. El agua se esparcía en el suelo como la sangre de un cadáver; solo ahí, pude ver como ese rostro frío y sin emociones reaccionó._

 _− ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!_

 _− ¡¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione?! − Grité mientras comenzaba a arrojar todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso._

− _¡Tal vez como alguien cuerdo y no como una desquiciada! − Gritó. –Vamos, que no ha sido para tanto.- prosiguió más calmado._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

 _¿No es para tanto?_

 _Me acerque a él con una sonrisa digna de Yuno plasmada en mi rostro y con voz ronca y escalofriante le dije.- Me las pagaras. Juro que me las pagaras, Ackerman._

 _Y como si estuviese en una alfombra roja, desfile mí salida como toda una estrella y de un portazo cerré esa fascinante y rustica puerta negra que conectaba al mundo de la plebe con ese hermoso Edén, que se hacía llamar "Suite palace"._

 _…_

− Espera un momento. − digo terminando de tragar el esponjoso pedazo de pudin de vainilla. Algo que debo aplaudirle a Isa, es su fabulosa forma de narrar un acontecimiento de su vida. − ¿Qué culpa tenían los crisantemos?, digo, si en el florero solo hubiesen estado los jazmines no hubiese problema, ¿Por qué los pobres crisantemos?

− ¡Eren! − Grita con un pequeño mohín en su cara.

− Solo digo que los infortunados crisantemos no merecían sufrir tu ira.

Solo eso basto para que la loca pelirroja me lanzara mi hermoso cojín de Jake al rostro, mientras reía por la gracia que me daba su actitud infantil.

Esa chica de cabellos como la sangre, me mira indignada y yo no puedo estar más feliz por eso. Isa es todo un personaje. Tal vez sea irritante, extraña y muy descarada; pero al final... al final... al final nada, ¿porque sigo relacionándome con esta loca?

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, era una tarde muy calurosa de verano, había ido donde mis abuelos maternos a pasar las vacaciones, en esas tierras de Shinganshina que tanto amo por los buenos recuerdos que acarrean consigo; estaba muy entusiasmado de poder volver a ese pedacito de cielo que eran sus cristalinas y muy saladas aguas, en donde se abría paso la puerta al hades _,_ con su espesa oscuridad y sus arrullos de suplicas por piedad de aquellos pobres seres que morían en agonía. Justo ahí, en donde la vida y la muerte se encontraban, justo ahí, yacía mi hermoso universo. Justo ahí, en donde mi madre, con una paciencia envidiable, me enseño lo magnifico que era bailar con las olas mientras su salado canto me recorrían con calidez. Justo ahí, en donde podía convertirme en Narciso y enamorarme del reflejo que esa pureza me mostraba para atraerme. Justo ahí, quería volver.

Pero hay momentos en la vida en donde realmente deseas que algo salga como lo planeas, yo soy una de esas personas, de esas que no les gusta improvisar y que se apega a lo que ya escogieron como ruta de vida. Pero como siempre, los dioses solo quieren ver el mundo arder _. Ver mi mundo arder._

Eventualmente, cuando le comente a mi nana _-así me refiero yo a mi santa abuelita-_ que había visto en mi hermoso universo, a uno de esos seres que aúllan con dulzura y que lloran perlas cristalinas; me sonrío y me pregunto que había sentido al presenciar tanta belleza, yo solo pude mirarla de una forma muy desconcertada y aclarar que el concepto que compartíamos de belleza no era el mismo. Le conté que ese ser de cabellos tan rojos como la tentación era insufrible, era alguien demasiado intenso como para hacerle un hueco en mi vida y que simplemente su voz me irritaba; era alguien banal, sin escrúpulos y con complejo de diosa, le dije que no había visto a ninguna persona que hablara tanto sin miedo ahogarse de tanto aire que entraba a su cuerpo. Ella solo rió con ánimo, mientras de sus labios se desprendía la verdad de todo, que esa sirena de mejillas pecosas y ojos como los míos se llamaba Isabel, y era la tierna nieta de sus vecinos.

A la edad de 14 años, Isabel se pego a mí como una garrapata, me succionaba los ánimos y me regalaba rabietas infantiles; comíamos uvas todas las noches que duraron mis vacaciones, mientras ella se alagaba a sí misma y recalcaba la joya que era.

Las uvas siempre fueron sus favoritas. _Mis favoritas._

Al pasar el tiempo, _la insufrible sirena_ , se convirtió en mi compañera de clases, y como si ya mi karma no estuviera satisfecho, a mis padres les encantó la idea de que conviviera más con ella, por lo que Isa se transformó no solo en una molestia en mi escuela, sino también en mi hogar.

Me volví inmune a sus ataques de alegría y me contagio con su efusividad para demostrar las emociones. Parecíamos hermanos. _Éramos hermanos._

 _Mi hermanita, la sirena insufrible._

− Creo que estas exagerando.

− ¿Qué...? − Pregunta. Su cara solo es el reflejo de la confusión.

− Eso que escuchaste. − digo serio −Estas exagerando.

− Ese hombre prácticamente me violó y luego me hecho como un perro, y ¿tú dices que estoy exagerando?

Alzo una ceja en un deje de diversión. − Sí, eso mismo dije, estas exagerando.

− No puedo creerlo... − susurra. − ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi virginal amigo? − dice zarandeándome un poco de los hombros, invadiendo como siempre mi espacio personal.

Reí un poco antes de quitármela de encima. − Sabes que no se considera violación si las dos partes están de acuerdo ¿cierto?

− Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

Entonces mi ceja subió en señal de escepticismo.

− Ok. Tal vez al principió si...

Una sonrisa socarrona surca mi rostro. − Siempre venias a decirme lo bueno que esta el tipo.

− Pero es que no es mi culpa que sea tan suculento. Su cuerpo debería ser ilegal. − rió un poco esta vez.

− Además... ¿Qué es eso de que te violó? ¿Eh, mujer indecente?, hasta donde sé, siempre te quejabas porque él no te tocaba.

− Nunca lo hizo. Solo fue para darle ambiente a mi monologo. − reí fuerte. Esta mujer sí que es cínica. − Y eso fue aun más humillante.

− ¿Te molesta que no te haya violado?

− ¿Quien no querría violarme?

− ¿Te hago una lista?

− ¡Eren! − vuelvo a reír, mientras trato de esquivar los cojines y todos los objetos no letales que esa ponzoñosa mujercita me arrojaba.

− Ya, ya, ya pasó. Debes superar la tragedia y ayudarme a desempacar.

− ¿Cómo quieres que olvide algo tan humillante como eso? − Ay por Ra _._ −Además amiguito, ¿seguro que quieres vivir aquí?

− A diferencia de ti... − susurra un _auch_ algo dramático cuando mis dedos empujaron su frente con suavidad. − Estoy bien con algo muy sencillo.

−Este apartamento solo rebosa la pobreza, no la sencillez.

− Pero es _mi_ apartamento. Todo mío. − digo orgulloso. Ciertamente lo de desempacar y arreglos del hogar no me llaman mucho la atención, pero este será mi pedacito de cielo, aquí, en Sina. −Y no, no puedes hacer fiestas, ni traer a tus ligues a mi casa.- declaro con firmeza mirando esos ojos verdes que ocultan intenciones insufribles.

Bufó. − Que aburrido.

− Solo soy precavido. − digo acercándome a ella con una tenue sonrisa. − Te conozco mejor que nadie, sirenita caprichosa.

− En eso no puedo cuestionarte. − reímos como desquiciados mientras nuestras manos acomodaban todo con mucha destreza.

Cuando al fin todo estuvo en su lugar pude apreciar lo que sería mi hogar. Con el pecho hinchado en orgullo, con 24 años de vida y con un título universitario bajo el brazo, por fin puedo afirmar que vivo solo. Sin madre. Sin padre. _Sin Isa._

Había batallado por casi 4 años para poder cumplir una de mis pequeñas metas: vivir fuera del nido familiar. Solo yo, mi pequeño apartamento y mi lindo cojín de Jake. En serio me encanta ese acolchado objeto. Pero cuando la vida solo tiene el propósito de joderte, y naces en una familia en donde tu madre es muy sobre protectora, tu padre no lleva los pantalones del hogar y tienes a alguien como Isa de amiga, pues las cosas se tornan un tanto feas. Aun puedo escuchar los gritos de la bella mujer de ojos acaramelados que simplemente no quería que su bebe fuese abducido por los aliens mientras ella no podía impedirlo. "No iras a ningún lado" "¿… y si te secuestran? ¿…y si te asesinan?, peor aún ¿…y si te violan?, no permitiré que nadie toque a mi bebe sin antes conocerlo" "¿Acaso sabes quienes podrían ser tus vecinos? El mundo está plagado de gente retorcida". Si, esas y muchas cosas más salieron de la boca de una de las mujeres que he amado y de la cual había dependido hasta ahora, sin embargo luego del fabuloso −y algo complicado− argumento que tenía preparado para ella −en donde le explicaba que no podía permitir que me bañara cuando cumpliera los 80−, resignada y muy a regañadientes me dio su bendición de comenzar a construir mi vida por mi propia mano.

Así que, ahora me encuentro aquí, observando cada parte de mi hermoso espacio; solo mío. Implorándole al señor Cronos que el tiempo pase rápido e Isa tenga que irse a casa. Pero como siempre mi impredecible _mejor amiga_ tenía otros planes.

− Oye Eren…

La mire fijamente diciéndole así que tenía mi total atención en ese momento. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos puestos en aquella llamativa cadenita de oro blanco que seguramente –apostaba todo en que no me equivocaba – le había obligado a ese tal Ackerman a que se la regalara, entretanto esos ojos parecidos a los míos, se paseaban un tanto distraídos por mi estantería repleta de libros que a tan solo pocas horas habíamos terminado de arreglar. El ambiente se torno de una extraña seriedad que no auguraba nada bueno y el rosa que adornaba los carnosos labios de mi amiga se movían indecisos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

− ¿Tu harías todo por mí al igual que yo haría todo por ti, cierto?

− ¿Por qué la pregunta? – refuté desconfiado. La amaba, pero la conocía tan bien que daba miedo. Cuando se lo proponía ella daba miedo y no quería que el inicio de mi vida comenzara con su pie izquierdo.

El brillo de sus ojos era perforante, parecía como si solo con mirarte pudiese decir todos tus miedos; aun yo con tantos años de conocerla no podía evitar temblar ante su mirar. − ¿Dudas al contestar?... Yo abría dicho que si sin vacilar sabes…

− Solo me tomó por sorpresa, a veces no comprendo lo que pasa por tu mente – digo tratando de apaciguar la tensa atmosfera. Me deje caer con pesadez en el sofá gris que adornaba la pequeña salita − único regalo que mi madre me había brindado para mi nuevo comienzo −, quitándome la polera, trate de darme algo de aire, estábamos a pleno verano y Sina si que nos estaba pasando factura con ese calor de los mil demonios.

− Aun siendo ese el caso, yo no abría vacilado.

− No he vacilado.

− Lo hiciste – dice haciendo un ademan con su mano izquierda, como quien le quita importancia al asunto. – pero no importa si lo has hecho, lo que me importa es tu respuesta – concluye mientras se sienta en el brazo del sofá. Mirándome fijamente tratando de sacarme hasta el alma con su endemoniado ser.

No soportando mas la presión que ella ejerce en mi, voltee mi mirada al techo del recinto y con mi mano giraba la camiseta tratando de que mi piel dejara de sudar como cerdo, mientras con fingida calma le respondía a ella – Si, por supuesto. Haría todo por ti.

− ¿incluso morir?

− Incluso morir.

Ella sonríe.

− Qué bueno que sea así. – dice muy animada como si no hubiese habido tensión alguna. – Necesito tu ayuda, es una bobada pero sé que no te negaras a echarme una mano.

Asiento suavemente mientras una mueca parecida a una fingida sonrisa se postra en mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos un instante para calmar el pulso de mi asustado corazón y con mi mejor voz de tranquilidad de digo − ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

− Enamorar a Ackerman.

Y la bomba estalla.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa y de repente ya no siento el calor abrazador de hace unos segundos, lo único que pasa por mi cuerpo son escalofríos y advertencias de que se avecina una tormenta.

− ¿Qué acabas de decir?

− No creo que no me hayas escuchado, pero no tengo problema en repetirlo. Quiero que enamores a Ackerman− dice completamente seria y sin una pisca de esa sonrisa alegre de hace unos momentos.

− ¿Estás loca…?

− Posiblemente, pero eso no importa en este momento – me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que todas esas barbaridades salen de su boca. – es perfecto para mi venganza, su padre es homofóbico, podríamos dejarlo en la ruina.

− Dime que no es cierto lo que estás diciendo.

− ¿Por qué dudas tanto? –pregunta. Su cuerpo se desliza cual pantera hacia mí y sus manos atrapan las mías pasándome por la suavidad de su piel la vibra peligrosa que ella lleva encima. − ¿Acaso estoy mal, Eren? ¿Acaso soy yo la equivocada? ¿acaso no merece él un castigo por burlarse de tu _mejor amiga_?

− Y−Yo…

− ¿No confías en mi?... Jamás haría algo que te perjudicara. – Su mano derecha que ya disuelta del apretón inicial acunaba mi mejilla con un arrullo sutil y casi maternal. Sus ojos venenosos me hacían flaquear, pero ella tenía razón ¿acaso no es mi deber ayudar a mi _mejor amiga_? ¿Por qué vacilaba entonces?

− Claro que confió en ti. – susurro con mi nariz pegada a la suya. – siempre confió en ti.

Ella sonríe de nuevo y calma el aire tenso que apresa mi garganta permitiéndome respirar en paz una vez más.

− ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – ríe quedito mientras se aleja de mi y apurada saca de su bolso una libreta argollada con montones de brillo en la portada, todo sueño que cualquier niña que asista a la primaria desearía.

Me la arroja con algo de fuerza y yo la logro atrapar sin pegarme el brillo a la piel. Con lo difícil que es sacarlo después.

− Debo irme, es algo tarde y sabes cómo es tu madre además, lo único que te falta es desempacar tu ropa y no me apetece ver tus calzones− rio un poco y miro hacia el reloj de pared, efectivamente son más de las 8 pm, que rápido se pasa el tiempo. – léela, en ella está todo lo que debes saber acerca de él, ya sabes, dirección, horarios de trabajo y otros detallitos menores; más tarde te mandare un mensaje con la hora y el día de nuestro plan, hasta entonces. –dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

− Claro… hasta entonces.

− Oh, y le mandare saludos a tu madre de tu parte aunque no lo hayas hecho, pobre Carla, te extraña mucho.

− Mantenla cuerda ¿sí?- Bromeo abriéndole la puerta. Ella solo se carcajea y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Antes de salir se acerca a mí, como de costumbre invadiendo mi espacio vital y, con peligrosos ojos me mira sin perder detalle alguno de mi reacción – Sabia que podía contar contigo. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Sonrió quedito aparentando calma y asiento un poco dándole la razón. Lo último que veo de ella es su espalda mientras con efusividad su mano se mueve en forma de despedida.

Cierro la puerta casi con alivio divino y me tiro una vez más en el sofá en donde una libreta brillante me invita a invadir su contenido. Suspiro y cierro los ojos con desesperación. ¿En qué mierda me acababa de meter?

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II: La desesperación de Eros.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**_

 _ **Titulo:**_ **Ex vs Friend**

 _ **Género:**_ **Romance, Humor, Drama.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon. [AU]**

 **Riren.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II: La desesperación de Eros._**

I.

La brillantina abre camino delicado por mi rostro, comienza a molestarme, y mi cabello comienza a fijarse a mi perlada frente gracias al calor que hace en el recinto. Dios, la música va a reventar mis tímpanos y, los tragos solos sirven para recordarme el porqué estoy aquí. ¿Dónde demonios esta ese estúpido sujeto? ¿Por qué no aparece? ¿Será que no vendrá? ¡Santa mierda! Será mejor que aparezca de lo contrario tendré que aguantarme la pesadez de Isabel.

Siempre he sido un chico desobediente, debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando repetidas veces me decía acerca de lo sabio que tenía que ser al escoger a mis amigos, pero nadie me advirtió que sacar a Isa de mi vida sería tan difícil. Lo peor de todo es que tiene ganados a mis padres, quienes la apoyan en todo, creo que eso sería poco decir; estoy seguro que a ellos les falta lo mínimo para lamer el suelo que la pelirroja pisa.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, parece que muy dentro de mi ser existe un gran perverso que me controla cuando ella me mira, nunca he podido decirle que no, a pesar de que sé que me arrepentiré de todo lo que haga si en ello está la firma de aquella peligrosa sirena. Es que no he aprendido ni mierda, Isa hace conmigo lo que se le da la gana y yo sigo como un vil perro faldero detrás de su trasero. ¡Demonios! de solo recordar nuestra conversación me dan nauseas. Maldita bruja.

...

− _¿Hola? – pregunto algo confundido, al ser despertado por el timbre de llamada ese domingo a las 3 am._

− _Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – Y de repente se me ha quitado toda gana de volver a dormir. Su cínico tono me hace suspirar y con pesadez cerrar mis ojos en un intento de salvar mi alma de las llamas de su infierno._

 _Son en estos momentos en los que el techo de mi habitación se me torna tan lejano y tentador, con su simpleza geométrica y su pureza blancuzca que me irrita de solo pensar que en la mañana el resplandor del astro rey será mucho más intenso de lo que realmente espero que sea._

− _Acabas de despertarme ¿cómo crees que estoy? – la arrullo con un murmuro devastado._

 _Ella ríe malévola, muy malévola. Como siempre ríe cuando esta a poco de mandarme a saltar del acantilado. − tu sinceridad es fascinante – peligrosa, susurra − adoro eso de ti._

− _Y yo adoro cuando puedo dormir un domingo hasta las 10 de la mañana, pero supongo que al menos para mí la vida no es tan dulce ¿Qué me dices tú? – su sonrisa y su cizañante ceño fruncido son posibles para mi percibirlos, sé que es una clara advertencia a mi insolencia. Nunca se puede ser arrogante ante una diosa, aunque ella no sea una._

 _Pálido como el papel al darme cuenta de mi error, espero ansioso su respuesta, una que me diga que aun sigo venerándola. − Eres el mejor − dice − siempre tan complaciente._

 _Su tono dulce y casi siniestro me hace enojar un poco, ¿Qué es lo que pretende esta mujer? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con mi humillación?_

− _Ve al punto Magnolia._

 ** _Masoquista_** _, una y otra vez esa palabra surca mis pensamientos. Cuánta razón tienes subconsciente, amigo mío del alma._

− _Demonios, adoro esa parte de ti, es tan excitante – bueno, al menos la he calmado un poco. Aun así no deja de ser un poco molesto su descarada insinuación, tanto que me hace poner los ojos en blanco por un momento, aunque el miedo de que ella se dé cuenta cae en mi rápidamente haciendo que recupere mi sumisión − ¡Oh amor mío!, no te habrás olvidado de nuestro pequeño plan ¿verdad?_

− _¿Ya tienes el día?_

− _Aun mejor – dice despacio, casi saboreando cada palabra, aquellas que me arrastran a la tormenta –que estoy más que seguro− acaba de comenzar −escúchame muy bien, porque esto está a punto de volverse divertido._

 _..._

− Dame otro – un poco estresado de tanta mierda, exijo al pobre chico que está sirviendo en la barra de aquel club lleno por niños ricachones.

Al instante recibo otro elegante y carísimo trago de whisky. El líquido me raspa la garganta y me hace delirar de lujuria. Siento al espacio distorsionarse, mis pupilas dilatarse y mi deseo reflejarse en mi rostro. Ahí está.

¡Joder! Isa no mentía al decir que el tipo estaba bueno. No, _bueno_ se le queda corto, es un Adonis con cara de mafioso. Estoy tan cachondo. Quiero joderlo, quiero que _me joda_.

Siento mi lengua saborear mis labios y, mis dientes morderlos algo fuertes. Odio admitirlo, pero la sirenita tenía razón, esto será divertido. Con sigilo intento abrirme paso entre los pervertidos y a los que pervierten, la pista esta a reventar de cuerpos húmedos y pegajosas fragancias hormonales; los toqueteos siguen el ritmo del dj, que tampoco pierde la oportunidad para meterle mano al pobre meserito que se pasea cantoneando sus grandes caderas.

A medio camino intentando aflojarme la corbata que me asfixia en pasión, me detengo lleno de sorpresa, no lo había notado hasta este momento pero el gran Adonis no viene solo y lo peor es que… ¡¿es ese Armin?!

¡Por Ra!, si no fuese por la cara de pasiva que se manda y por esos inconfundibles zafiros que adornan su sonrisa infantil y casi ilegal, no lo reconocería; y cómo hacerlo cuando prácticamente parece una prostituta, sin ofender a esas hermosas mujeres de buen vivir. Mis ojos aun no creen lo que ven y mi cerebro se niega a procesar la verdad de los hechos, si es que al rubio angelito solo le falta subirse a una mesa y hacer un show para todos estos pervertidos, aunque al parecer ya tiene a su favorito.

Con rapidez cambio de dirección a un punto en donde mi visión pueda detectar a mis objetivos, sacando mi celular y una sonrisa retorcida, comienzo el plan.

Con nitidez devoro la imagen de perturbación de Armin, y sonrió aun más divertido. El corderito se desvive por encontrarme, una señal obscena con mis dedos hago para ayudarlo, mi lengua empapa de escurridiza y sensual saliva el agujero que mis dedos forman, y aquellos que me permiten marcar pieles, brillan con ferocidad.

Armin suda frio, se le nota desde la distancia que tiembla del nerviosismo; Oh pequeño corderito, acércate sin miedo para poder verte mejor.

− Hola Eren…− susurra.

− Querido Armin – la sonrisa engatusante no abandona en ningún momento mi rostro − ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

− El ser gracioso no es lo tuyo.

Rio fuerte ante tal descaro. Oh pequeñín, el gracioso aquí no eres tú.

− Tienes razón, jamás ha sido lo mío, aunque tampoco lo han sido los mayorcitos pero ya ves como gira el mundo.

− A mí no me van los mayores – que descaro el suyo.

− ¿Quién hablaba de ti, querido Armin? – pregunto con diversión al acercarme un poco a ese angelical rostro, con el fin de que nuestra conversación sea lo más intima posible.

Su mano izquierda se enreda en mi cintura y tira un poco _−casi con timidez−_ mi camisa desde la parte trasera, esa que se pega a mi espalda cuando las gotas de sudor trazan con gracia una línea curvilínea desde mi cuello hasta la puerta de mis alegrías. − déjame adivinar − digo − ¿dinero…?

− No me estoy prostituyendo – refuta algo cohibido. Bingo, adivine. Lo miro alzando una ceja, una clara señal de que no le creo ni mierda, al parecer él lo capta rápido y sudoroso de los nervios, agrega. − solo soy un chico de compañía.

− Oh~ ¿y brindar compañía incluye inspeccionar el paladar de tu cliente? Que considerado eres – me burlo, esta vez acariciando con mis manos su fina cinturita.

− Solo necesito lo suficiente. – su voz se quiebra un poco ante la verdad, y mis caricias de afrodita cesan por un imperceptible momento.

Mi mirada cae en una repentina tristeza y mis manos se alzan para acariciar los dorados cabellos del pequeñín que solo quiere ser consolado.

− No le diré nada a _ella_ si me haces un favor. − digo − El hombre que vino con ustedes, necesito acercarme a él.

Su carita desorientada es toda una poesía que me inunda de ternura, aunque hablamos de Armin, es claro que la linda reacción no le dura mucho. − ¿Estás loco? Ackerman odia a los homosexuales. – y como si tuviese que dejar claro algo, agrega. − Su amigo es la excepción

− Entonces yo también podría tener un lugar en ese VIP.

Mis ojos zorrunos y sus aguas calmadas se encuentran de repente en un silencio impropio del lugar. Niega tres veces con la cabeza y con un resoplido cansado me entero de lo que viene. Lo peor del asunto es que no podré debatirle nada, él siempre tiene la razón. −Esa mujer va a matarte algún día.

− Lo sé – retomando las caricias, digo abatido.

− Que terco eres. – me acaricia la mejillas con sutileza. Que dulce es el tacto de esas pequeñas manos que tanto adoro.

− Es divertido ver a tu cliente derretirse de la rabia – es bueno que al menos sé cambiar de conversación.

El brillo de sus ojos se vuelve divertido, lo sé aunque trate con todas sus fuerzas de ocultarlo. A él también le gusta jugar. − ¿Sabes que nos ha estado viendo durante todo el rato que llevamos hablando? – digo jocoso, mientras paseo una de mis manos por ese precioso trasero, haciéndolo reír un poco.

− Oh dios, no hagas eso.

Con un pequeño empujón me aleja de él y, la sonrisa en sus labios me dice que lo está disfrutando.

De un momento a otro su cara se torna muy seria, como si realmente la situación lo ameritara. Y dice − Si te quieres acercar a esa mesa no puedes ir vestido así. – yo sin entender bien su comentario me lo quedo viendo extrañado. − ¿Qué no lo ves? Aquí todos buscan algo, debes camuflarte con el ambiente, sígueme.

Río un poco para luego enredar mis brazos en su cuello y restregar con descaro mis encantos en los suyos, él solo ríe divertido y niega _−una vez más−_ tres veces con su cabeza. Lo sé, no tengo remedio. −Aún no entiendo porque las personas ricas son tan posesivas. – exclama antes de que la espesura del bello infierno nos trague por completo.

II.

Y aquí estamos, al frente de dos hombres que nos miran como la peor basura del planeta. Malditos ricos.

Supongo que el atuendo de porquería que cubre mi casi desnudez no ayuda mucho, y es que siempre me han parecido un invento del demonio estos trapitos que no le cubrirían el pene a nadie.

− ¿Quién es él? – feroz, esas palabras se abren en el ambiente. La música cada vez esta más alta y las personas mucho más locas y alborotadas. Muchos agasajos por doquier, manos abusando de piernas tersas y delicadas, en donde ojos bestiales con colmillos fieros devoran carne jugosa.

Mi compañero, quien debe guardar la compostura ante tal mastodonte, exclama delicado. − bueno, él es Eren, hoy es su primer día aquí y el jefe me pidió que le mostrara el lugar – la explicación no le basta a ese sujeto, lo sé por la mirada carnívora que se pasea por el frágil cuerpo de Armin. − Solo es un amigo. − susurra inquieto.

− Al suelo. Ahora.

Mi vista se pasea aturdida a lo largo de los hombres que están en el pequeño espacio: Armin, el mastodonte de mirada asesina y, Ackerman, quien parece valerle mierda todo, y solo le importa exhalar con elegancia el humo que extrae de ese curioso cigarro.

− Erwin… − implora Armin

− Ahora.

Lo siguiente me deja perplejo. El corderito, que hasta hace un momento tenía un aspecto vivaz, con ojos cual zombie o de virgen acabada de ser violada, se agacha y de rodillas abre la bragueta del pantalón del imbécil millonario que lo mira con soberbia.

Lame, sorbe y chupa con maestría, gruñidos salen del rico hombre que trata de atragantarlo con ese enorme cumulo de masculinidad. Armin encendido en deseo, se esmera cada vez más en despertar a ese monstruo que lo quiere desgarrar.

Yo por mi parte, algo cohibido y un poco incomodo, me siento junto al fumador que hasta ahora solo ha de dedicado una mirada de repulsión a su –según yo creo que es− amigo.

− Qué lindo conejito, sigue así. – dice el tal Erwin, con los hilos dorados enredados con fuerza entre sus manos − Eso es lindura.

La música vuelva a mis sentidos luego de tan perturbadora escena que aun se lleva a cabo; y para no ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro angelical me obligo a recordar el porqué estoy en ese lugar.

− Hola... − susurro −… mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger.

− Ya lo escuche, no soy sordo mocoso. – maldita voz arrogante que se carga.

− ¿Y… que te trae por aquí?

− Bueno, estate por seguro que no vine aquí porque me diera placer ver a una perra rubia mamársela al cabrón que tenemos al frente. – dice. − Agh, es asqueroso, no sé cómo puede gustarle esa pequeña mierda.

− Enano amargado. – al darme cuenta de que Isa tenía razón, al decirme que este sujeto es horrible, susurro.

− ¿Qué dijiste basura?

− Solo digo, que no debería decir que es asqueroso hasta intentarlo ¿no le parece así?

Él me escudriña con la mirada, con su mano enguantada en blanco me agarra de la barbilla y aprieta a su voluntad. Duele, pero no le daré el gusto. − Escúchame pequeña y barata prostituta, ustedes, los que se jactan de tener el culo grande y, de usar esas malditas falditas que no disimulan nada lo que buscan, solo sirven para calentar pollas de tipos como yo, aunque te tengo noticias, ni en un millón de años me fijaría en un mierdecita como tú. Me dan asco.

Mis ojos se vuelven fierros, siento las olas de Poseidón agitadas en mis venas y el infierno se comienza a sentir frio en comparación con mi humor. Sin duda alguna no es la mejor primera impresión del mundo, y por mas bueno que este el tipo, ser algo cortés, maldita sea, no es tan difícil.

− Vaya, supongo que el barman tenía razón.

− ¿Eh?

− Los que se enaltecen de aborrecernos, es porque muy en el fondo les gustaría que una zorrita barata como yo sé tragara _tu_ polla con _mi_ enorme culo. − digo − pero te tengo noticias, nadie se fijaría en ti, estúpido enano.

Con molestia, una valentía me nace del trasero y me levanto con rapidez para irme de ahí, el estado de shock del idiota este solo me hace creer que puede ser peligroso si se enoja, es mejor que lo haga conmigo bien lejos de aquí, lo último que quiero ahora es una disputa, saldría perdiendo por todo el alcohol que he consumido.

Corro escalera arriba intentando salvar mi pellejo, los brutales pasos se escuchan más cercanos con una música erótica de fondo dibujando su ritmo.

Ciertamente a veces logro ser bastante estúpido, en primer lugar debí decirle que no a Isabel, en segundo lugar, nunca debí venir a este maldito club y por último , alguien debería decirme cuando es apropiado cerrar mi boca de porquería.

− Carajo. – caigo contra el barandal de cristal que imponente se posa en la azotea ante los ojos de perdedores como yo.

− ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así?, puedo hacer que te boten de este mugroso lugar – tira fuerte de mi cabello, haciéndome gemir. Este hombre debe ser increíble en la cama. Comienzo a calentarme, tal vez si soy masoquista.

− Inténtalo. – lo desafío.

La luna lasciva se pavonea de entre las nubes oscuras, su brillo golpea nuestros rostros, y algo de asombro emerge de esas hermosas balas de plata. Su lengua al igual que mis fieros carnívoros saborean el sabor de la carne que cubre nuestras bocas; el ambiente ha cambiado de repente y ahora sí que quiero que me joda.

− Tu, pedazo de mierda. – sus labios rozando los míos con un aliento seductor, dice − tienes una boquita muy sucia.

− Gracias, me ayuda a defenderme de tipos como tú. – paseo la punta de mi lengua por la comisura de su boca, y sonríe, macabro y lujurioso.

− Estaría mejor tragándose esto. – con sorpresa mis ojos se abren un poco más de lo que ya están; en un rápido movimiento su mano a agarrado la mía guiándola por el edén y llevándola al increíble tesoro reguardado por sus piernas.

Con descaro lo acaricio, lo aprieto y me deleito con sus obscenas señas. ¿Y el de la boca sucia aquí soy yo?

− Tienes razón…− digo −… pero te vas a quedar con las ganas, maldito imbécil. –aprieto fuerte sus encantos y lo escucho suspirar de desesperación.

− Carajo. – es lo último que logro distinguir de su voz al salir a toda prisa de esa perversa azotea.

III.

Con humor muy propio de mi me dirijo a ese oscuro y siniestro lugar. No tengo ganas de aguantar a ese viejo hoy pero no tengo otra opción, por recomendación del maldito cabrón de Erwin me toca lamerle el trasero a mi progenitor; y eso es algo que me encabrona en demasía.

Sin delicadeza ni permiso, aparto la puerta del Olimpo; pulcro y brillante, y curiosamente iluminado me recibe hoy la oficina del presidente.

Y ahí está. Ese impuro lujurioso al que quiero doblegar hasta que ruegue por más, aunque al parecer él no tenía ni idea de que estaría en este lugar, lo cierto es que cuando la gafotas me menciono al nuevo que vendría no pude contener la curiosidad de saber su nombre; más que nada por ser el nuevo un hombre. Un sexy y lascivo hombre al que devorare completo.

− ¿Me mandaste a llamar padre? – digo como quien no quiere la cosa

− Si, era solo para presentarte a alguien. – dice, el "oh dios, todopoderoso" − Él es Eren Jaeger, será tu nuevo asistente.

− ¿Qué paso con Petra? – saboreo con burla la pregunta.

− La despedí cuando la encontré maquinando con nuestro rival con engatusarte y, poder venderle a la prensa una muy mala imagen tuya. – contundente de mirada afilada por mi pequeña muestra de rebeldía, responde. − Las mujeres son unas estúpidas codiciosas. − agrega. − Y como no quiero problemas con ninguna otra zorra, me encargue personalmente de entrevistar a alguien que fuese verdaderamente competente para el trabajo. Cuídalo bien, que vale la pena.

Mis ojos _−como casi nunca−_ brillaron en expectación. ¿Cuidarlo? Quiero destruirlo, _quiero destruirnos._

− Tranquilo padre, lo haré sentir como en casa.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III: Apolo y su mal de amores.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
